A light fixture is an electrical device used to create artificial light by use of an electric lamp. The light fixture is fixed in a position to a portion of a building, for example, a ceiling. The light fixture has a fixture body with a light socket for a lamp, or another type of light-generating element. A conventional light fixture has a fixed design and functionality. As design styles change over time, the conventional light fixture must be entirely replaced by installing a new light fixture with a new design. A person must hire an electrician to replace the conventional light fixture, or perform the replacement himself and risk causing damage to the new fixture during installation or himself from electrocution. In addition, during special occasions, the conventional light fixture design cannot be easily or quickly changed to match a mood of the special occasion, such as a holiday celebration. Therefore, there is a demand for a light fixture that facilitates the attachment of different decorative elements to the light fixture without changing the entire light fixture, thus enhancing the safety, utility and aesthetic benefits of the light fixture.